1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a hazardous material containment bag system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hazardous material containment bag system having a multi-layered structure or bags that form a matrix of structural layers and active agent(s) to minimize contamination when handling or transporting human remains or hazardous materials exposed to a chemical, biological, radiological, and/or toxicological agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safe containment for the handling and transporting of hazardous materials, such as contaminated forensic material and equipment and, particularly, human remains continues to be a problem. Those handling such contaminated material run the risk of being exposed to the contamination and, as a result, of themselves being contaminated.
Conventional bags for the handling and transporting of contaminated material or of human remains generally comprise a tough, impermeable, preferably air- and fluid-tight, outer material. If the outer material is torn, punctured or otherwise compromised, the containment ability of conventional bags for the handling and transporting of contaminated material is lost in whole or in part.
Conventional bags for the handling and transporting of contaminated material or human remains provide only non-specific protection against contamination by a chemical, biological, radiological, and/or toxicological agent. By “non-specific” is meant protection that is not designed or directed to containing the specific contamination that is present. As a result, those handling and/or transporting such contaminated material or human remains run the risk of exposure and usually wear auxiliary protection. Such auxiliary protection has shortcomings, such as being cumbersome, preventing effective communication between those handling and/or transporting the contaminated material or human remains, and being not completely effective unless appropriately selected for the particular contamination faced. In this latter regard, often the precise nature of the contamination is not immediately known, so that the selection of the containment for the contaminated material or human remains, and/or the protection for those handling and transporting contaminated materials or human remains, involves a level of guesswork.
Therefore, a need exists for a bag or bag system for the handling and transporting of contaminated material, such as chemicals, biological materials, radiological materials, and/or toxicological agents, or human remains that can provide secure containment of the contaminating agent that is the source of such contaminated material or human remains.
A need also exists for a bag or bag system for the handling and transporting of contaminated material or human remains that can provide safe and effective protection for those handling and transporting such contaminated material or human remains.
A need further exists for a bag or bag system for the handling and transporting of contaminated material or human remains for which the identity of the contaminating agent is not known.
In addition, a need exists for a bag or bag system for the handling and transporting of contaminated material or human remains that serves to maintain to a large degree its containment ability if the bag is torn, punctured or otherwise compromised.